Bex Taylor-Klaus
| caption = Taylor-Klaus at Wondercon in 2017 | birth_date = | birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2012–present | height = 5 ft 3 in }} Rebecca Edison "Bex" Taylor-Klaus (born August 12, 1994) is an American actor. She rose to fame for her starring role as Bullet on the crime drama series The Killing (2013). She gained further prominence with her roles as Sin on the superhero drama series Arrow (2013–15), Lex on the comedy series House of Lies (2014), and as Audrey Jensen on the horror series Scream (2015–16), based on the eponymous franchise. Since 2016, she has voiced the role of Katie "Pidge" Holt on the Netflix animated series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Taylor-Klaus has a cult following among fans. Early life Taylor-Klaus was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to a Jewish family. She began acting by performing Shakespeare in an after-school program while in the 3rd grade, and it became a consistent part of her extracurricular and summer activities. She performed in her high school's improv troupe. Working with friends, she also started a Junior-High Acting Troupe to train young actors. In addition to drama, Taylor-Klaus was an accomplished athlete: she was the starting catcher on the high school's varsity softball team while a freshman, and also played 3rd base. She has two siblings; Syd Taylor-Klaus and Josh Taylor-Klaus. In mid-2012, Taylor-Klaus moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. While she was in Los Angeles, she attended Bridges Academy. Career 2012–2014: Early career and breakthrough Taylor-Klaus began acting in Shakespeare plays while in the third grade. However, her first professional acting role was that of Bullet, a homeless street-wise lesbian teen, on the third season of the AMC crime drama series The Killing, which aired in 2013. A breakout star playing a gender fluid lesbian, she quickly gained a cult following. Writing about playing Bullet, she said: "to be an actor is to want to visit the dark places that humans strive so hard to stay away from.” From 2013 to 2015, Taylor-Klaus played the recurring role of Sin in The CW superhero drama series Arrow. 2015–present: Further success Taylor-Klaus gained further success with her starring role of Audrey Jensen, a bi-curious teenager helpingher friends investigate a serial killer, in the first two seasons of the MTV horror drama series Scream. She appeared on the series from 2015 to 2016. After gaining prominence from her roles in The Killing and Arrow, she went on to play several guest roles in numerous television series, including ''Glee'' and iZombie. In 2016, she began voicing the starring role of Katie "Pidge" Holt in the cult Netflix animated series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Taylor-Klaus had a starring role as Taylor in the slasher horror film Hell Fest (2018). She will also star as Hannah Perez in the musical comedy film Dumplin', which is a film adaptation of Julie Murphy’s New York Times bestselling young adult novel. The film, which co-stars Jennifer Aniston, is directed by Anne Fletcher. Taylor-Klaus will also play Violette Paich in Mario Sorrenti’s horror film Discarnate. Personal life Taylor-Klaus played several roles before completing high school. She has a dog named Bullet, after her first major role in The Killing. In November 2016, Taylor-Klaus came out as gay on Twitter, saying: "hello my name is bex and yes the rumors are true I am v gay." In July 2018, Taylor-Klaus came out as non-binary; Taylor-Klaus uses both they/them and she/her pronouns. Taylor-Klaus was diagnosed with ADHD in elementary school and played multiple sports, including baseball, which she said helped her control it. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * * * Bex Taylor-Klaus on Vine Category:1994 births Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Atlanta Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Jewish American actors Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT people from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Living people Category:People with non-binary gender identities